De pociones a escobas
by LuNnAaPoTtEr
Summary: Harry se encontraba acostado esperando el día de su cumpleaños, lo que no esperaba es que algo ocurriría, una carta y verdades salen a la luz... que mas le espera. no soy buena para dar un resumen pero les gustara esta historia. fem Harry /?, padres femJP/SS
1. Mi vida es una tragedia

bueno chicos espero que les guste la historia la verdad es que no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, esta acostado pensando en todo lo que me había pasado desde que mis padres fuero asesinados, como una maldita profecía cambio toda mi vida… solté unas lagrimas como me arrebataron mi felicidad tan rápido…<p>

La verdad es que no podía entender como hasta ahora después de un año de la guerra me pongo a pensar esto, el día de mi cumpleaños, veo el reloj todavía faltan cinco minutos para cumplir los dieciocho. Todo lo que me queda son uno que otro amigo, los que puedo llamar, los Weasley… suspiro… solo me hablo con Bill, Charley y George, son los que no me han dado la espalda; cuando me di cuenta que no amaba a Ginny, a la vez me di cuenta que esperaba que muriera para poder tener toda mi herencia junto con su hermano Ronald y su madre, su traición dolió, solo me quedo seguir adelante, con otros amigos que puedo contar son con Neville y Luna, Hermione se puso del lado de los mas jóvenes Weasley, así que nuestra amistad se rompió.

Dejando cosas dolorosas de lado, miro el reloj falta un minuto para mi cumpleaños, como quisiera que mis padres estuvieran aquí…

Cinco segundos…

Recordar sus abrazos…

Cuatro segundos…

Su sonrisas…

Tres segundos…

Su felicidad…

Dos segundos…

Ese amor incondicional…

Un segundo…

Recordar a su familia…

Cuando dio la hora su cuerpo se sentía como si un millón de agujas o trols bailaron sobre el… estaban en tanto dolor que solo vi negro…

Cuando desperté me sentía desorientada, vi la pared de la cabecera que están las fotografías de mi padre y sus amigos recordé donde estaba, la habitación de Sirius, al darme vuelta para quedarme de lado me sentí extraño, mi cabello era mucho mas largo y castaño obscuro, también sentí en mi pecho extraño, puse mis manos para sentir que eran cuando sentí algo redondo y suave al mirar se me abrieron los ojos no podría ser cierto… eran ¡PECHOS! Busque mi varita que estaba en el buró e invoque un espejo el cual estaba en medio del cuarto, trate de no entrar en pánico y me pare.

Cuando vi a la persona que se reflejaba, se me paro el corazón, la persona que me dirigió la mirada era hermosa, una chica de altura media, facciones finas, sus labios son rosados, nariz pequeña, piel de porcelana y o que mas me llamo la atención fueron los ojos, eran casi grises y cafés, no lo entendí, si esta era una broma era de muy mal gusto por que me había convertido en una ¡CHICA!...

Merlín, Morgana o la Muerte me deben odiar mucho, trate de tranquilizarme y respirar y pensar fríamente, muy bien, maldición estaba entrando en shock cada vez que me veía, hasta que oí un *pop y apareció Winky con una carta, al verme abrió los ojos enormemente y se inclino

-ama… llego esta carta de Gringotts-decía mientras me veía tome la carta

-gracias-dije mientras desaparecía

Decidí abrirla ya que antes le había dicho a Winky que no quería recibir ninguna carta solo que fuera totalmente importante, suspire y rompí el sello, empecé a leer

Srta.: Dorea Jamie Potter

Heredera de la casa noble y antigua Potter

Solicitamos su presencia el día 31 de julio al medio día, para aclara su herencia y así mismo leer el testamento de sus padres, también para aclarar su ausencia en las pasadas citaciones.

Cordialmente

Ragnok

Asesor de la casa noble y antigua Potter

Me sorprendí, así que mi nombre es Dorea Jamie es extraño, como era posible, una parte me llama la atención cuando dijo citaciones, si fue la primera que recibí, y creí la bóveda que tenia era lo único que me dejaron mis padres, solo me queda esperar, al parecer los duende sabían mi verdadero ser. Ahora que me pongo a pensar me siento más a gusto con mi persona que en años en mi cuerpo. Me volví a acostar pensando lo que me espera en la mañana…

Que más secretos tengo que soportar… cierro los ojos para dormir

Mi viada es toda una tragedia…

* * *

><p>que les parece? algo que tenga que mejorar o quitar? se que es el principio y pues va a ver sorpresas :) tratare de subir otro mañana y espero que les guste...<p>

como pareja de Harry la verdad no se a quien poner... estoy entre:

-Cedric

-Draco

-Theo

la verdad no se... los tres me gustan pero quiero que ustedes también decidan así que dejen comentarios para ver a cual pongo gracias por leer y espero ya tener a su pareja para el tercer o cuarto capitulo


	2. Hija de ¡¿Quien!

**Como prometi aqui esta el segundo capitulo... tarde pero aqui esta :)**

* * *

><p>Al sentirla luz en mis ojos empecé a despertar, todavía no podía creerlo que me había pasado y estaba deseando de que todo había sido un sueño… un horrible sueño, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo de aceptar mi terrible realidad ya que sentía los pechos, el cabello largo que estaba cayendo en mi cara y me faltaba esa parte masculina, que sentía desde hace años y lo cual no estaba siento.<p>

No quería volver a pensar en mi ruda realidad, pero tenía cosas que hacer y saber por que me ocurrió esto no puedo entender por que mis padres me habían hecho esto, de niño a mujer, ja de seguro Voldy estaría riendo en su tumba, pobre niño que vivió, deseo que fuera una poción, una broma pero de quien de todos modos, por lo que se de pociones (no mucho) es muy difícil y complicado hacer una poción que cambie el sexo de una persona y esas pociones solo duran unas dos o cuatro horas a lo máximo. Con esto estoy segura de que no es una poción por que ya se hubiera pasado el efecto, ahora solo queda resignarme…

Puse esto aparte y decidí apurarme ya que tenia que ir a Gringotts, ojala que no me den una mala noticia ya con esto tengo, me pare y decidí meterme a bañar, fue algo complicado, me desconecte de mi alrededor, ya cuando había terminado me di cuenta que no tenia ropa de mi talla, así que llame a Winky después de aparecer y su reverencia me ayuda a encoger y arreglar la ropa interior y de vestir (que fue un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja, una sudadera y unos zapatillas) trato de arreglar un poco mi cabello ya que estaba hasta la cintura, también me puso fleco de lado, cuando dejó que me viera al espejo, si siguiera siendo hombre diría que estaba hermosa la chica que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Baje a desayunar, ya que Winky tenía todo listo, eran pan tostado, mermelada leche y huevos revueltos, comí despacio todavía era temprano para llegar a la cita con los duendes.

Me pregunto que es lo que necesita, al parecer la herencia de mis padres, hablaron en plural de los dos, eso es extraño por lo que yo sé mi madre era nacida muggles, para que me complico, los gnomos sabrán mas y deben tener una explicación o me podrán ayudar con este problema de genero. Veo la hora faltan veinte minutos para la hora ni me había dado cuenta de la hora, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Me levante subí rápido para lavarme los dientes y las manos, después que termine me dirigí rápido a la chimenea para llegar al caldero chorreante. Al momento de llegar vi que eran pocos los clientes que tenia Tom, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta quien era yo.

A paso veloz me dirigí a la pared para abrir el callejón, mientras solo me dirigieron una mirada y volvían a lo suyo, lo cual me agrado muchísimo, al abrir la pared estaba un poco más solo de lo que acostumbraba a los inicios del año escolar, decidí no atrasarme más ya que los gnomos no eran pacientes.

Al llegar al banco volví a leer las palabras que había leído la primera vez que pise Gringotts:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
>con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,<br>porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
>deberán pagar en cambio mucho mas,<br>así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
>un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,<br>ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
>de encontrar aquí algo mas que un tesoro.<p>

Los gnomos eran personas sádicas, respire y me dirigí al que no estaba ocupado y aclare mí garganta, cuando me miro.

-disculpe vengo a hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Potter-dije tratando de no ponerme nerviosa _diablos ya estoy pensando_ como ella…

-claro señora Potter, mi nombre es Gornuk-dijo viéndome extraño y bajando del banquillo-si me sigue…

Dijo dirigiéndome por una puerta que se encontrar un poco lejos de donde nos llevaban a visitar las bóvedas, atravesamos las puertas plateadas y vi un corredor y a los costados tenían escudos, me supuse que eran de las familias nobles, reconocí algunos (Abbott, Black, Bones, Bulstrode, Longbottom, Malfoy , Moon, Nott) otros eran extrañas para mi. Cuando llegamos al escudo Potter, nos detuvimos cuando Gornuk toco la puerta y escuchamos un "_adelante"_ al entrar me encontré una amplia habitación, en medio había un escritorio junto con Ragnok, me supuse ya que era el gerente de las cuentas Potter, atrás se encontrar el escudo y el lema "_la fuerza es nuestra", _al acercarnos levanto la mirada e inclinaba la cabeza y dirigía la mirada a su compañero gnomo.

-disculpe gerente Ragnok, le traigo a la señora Potter-dijo inclinándose un poco

-claro Gornuk, te puedes retirar-dijo despidiéndolo y dirigiéndome una mirada-Señora Potter por favor tome asiento-me dirigí rápidamente a unos de los asientos que se encontraban enfrente de él.

-gracias Gerente Ragnok-mientras lo veía le agradecí

-muy bien señora Potter, solo quiero comprobara quien es usted-dijo parándose para acercase a unos de los estantes que estaban al lado derecho, tomando una cuenca (la verdad no me acorde como se llama ese traste elegantemente :P) y una daga, se dirigió a mí y me entrego la daga y la cuenca la puso en el escritorio mientras se dirigió a su lugar-son solo tres gotas…

Me miro, suspire, me corte y puse mi sangre a las gotas, sabia que para tener respuestas necesitaba hacer esto

-muy bien, tan solo hay que espera-dijo mientras ponía un pedazo de pergamino en la cuenca, esperamos unos minutos, hasta que el pergamino brillo, Ragnok inclino la cabeza afirmativamente-bien señora Potter, esta todo bien-dijo mientras me tendía el pergamino.

Lo tome y empecé a leer.

Nombre: Dorea Jaime Snape Potter

Madre: Jaime Charlotte Potter Black (muerta)

Padre: Severus Snape Prince (muerto)

Fue lo único que leí cuando sentí que me hacia falta el aire y todo se estaba volviendo negro…

Snape…

El que me trataba una basura…

Snape…

Se burlaba cada vez que me veía…

Snape…

Mi enemigo mortal…

Snape…

Mi padre…

* * *

><p><strong>a que no se lo esperaban jijiji<strong>

**gracias por leer esta historia la ver no sabia si les gustaría pero gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de subir un capitulo cada viernes o ****sábado, o cada que pueda en la semana... ya las vacaciones terminaron :´( así que no me sera posible subir entres semana. No descuidare esta historia ;)**

**por lo mientras como van las parejas **

**Draco 2**

**okis va ganando ya por el capitulo cuatro ya empezare a meter a su pareja y si tienen otra opción díganmela estoy para complacerlos :D **

**los comentarios me hacen feliz ;)**


End file.
